


Write it on the sky line

by Cassisins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Broken Engagement, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jealous Thranduil, Jon Snow is Visenya Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Robert's rebelion, No Tharnduil's wife, Not all of time, O será, Protective Thranduil, Samug consigue una mamá, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil ama mucho a Visenya, Visenya es su mamá, Visenya también lo ama, Visenya y Tauriel y Bilbo son BFF, con el tiempo, después de muchos problemas, y negación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassisins/pseuds/Cassisins
Summary: Jon Snow nace Visenya y, para evitar más conflictos, Rhaegar la promete en matrimonio a un rey en un lugar lejano llamado Tierra Media. Ella es un lobo solitario en tierras extrañas y de todas maneras se las arregla para conseguir su dragón.





	Write it on the sky line

Visenya observó el inmenso bosque, dejando sus ojos deslizarse por las sombras que lo consumían. Ella estaba abrumada, no existía lugar como este en Poniente y pensar que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar. Volvió su mirada al viejo mago detrás de ella, quien mantenía una conversación con ser Arthur, quien lucía molesto por alguna razón.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

— Tal parece, princesa, que debemos dejar los caballos aquí e internarnos en el bosque a pie —dijo Arthur.

— El camino es demasiado angosto para ellos y es preferible tener nuestros pies firmes en la tierra para no perder el camino —informó el mago.

 

Visenya lo pensó por un par de minutos y entonces asintió, bajando de su caballo —. Entonces que así sea.

— Princesa, no creo que sea conveniente — siguió el Guardia Real.

— Somos forasteros aquí, ser Arthur, lo mejor es confiar en Gandalf. Además él no haría nada que nos pusiera en peligro, ¿no es así, Gandalf? —inquirió por último, mirando al anciano.

Gandalf le sonrió con ojos brillantes — Por supuesto, querida. Mi intención es llevarte sana y salva ante el rey del bosque.

Arthur se abstuvo de suspirar —. Sólo no se aleje de mi lado, princesa —dijo por último.

— Por supuesto.

 

Con eso dicho ambos hombres bajaron de sus caballos y los dejaron ir; Arthur iba a protestar por ello, pero Gandalf apagó sus palabras prometiendo que ellos regresarían cuando los necesitaran. Visenya se encogió de hombros, acostumbrada a las maneras extrañas y misteriosas de Gandalf, atribuyéndolo a su magia. Los tres se internaron en el bosque, Gandalf liderando, Visenya siguiéndolo y Arthur cerrando la marcha. Mientras avanzaban por el sinuoso sendero ella no podía dejar de pensar en su situación; ahí estaba ella, lejos de su casa y su familia, yendo a casarse con un rey extranjero. Su padre, Rhaegar, la había prometido años atrás a un rey del que no sabían nada excepto lo contado por Gandalf. El viejo mago había sido quien sugirió la alianza, en realidad; todos se habían sorprendido por la decisión de Rhaegar, pero no hubo objeciones, después de todo entendían el beneficio de mantener lejos a la chica que más que una princesa era considerada una paria. La misma Visenya lo creía mejor, estar lejos de quienes la despreciaban por su origen y tener un respiro era como un sueño hecho realidad, y si tenía que casarse con un rey, bueno, era un pequeño precio a pagar. Además, ella confiaba en Gandalf, el mago que había sido amigo de su madre y aquel quien siempre le había hablado con sinceridad.

 

Cuando había llegado con la propuesta años atrás, Gandalf se había sentado a conversar con ella. Le contó sobre la Tierra Media, de la belleza del lugar, de las diferentes criaturas que la habitaban; le habló de enanos, de medianos, de hombres y de elfos. Le habló sobre las sombras que la acechaban, de peligros más espantosos y mortales que cualquier cosa en Poniente. Le habló de Thranduil, el rey elfo. Y cuando su padre decidió, Visenya no objetó, sólo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien. Cuando llegaron al palacio en medio del bosque Visenya se sorprendió, la arquitectura era exquisita y el verde y azul que lo cubrían parecían brillar con vida propia. Los colores vibraban, todo lo contrario a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

 

— ¿Qué son estas criaturas? —masculló ser Arthur, y Visenya se vio sacada de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de las figuras que se acercaban con pasos silenciosos.

 

Ella los observó, altos y delgados, con largas cabelleras, orejas puntiagudas y una gracia sobrenatural. Gandalf no se había equivocado al describirlos. Eran hermosos, estos elfos.

 

— Sugiero que se guarde sus comentarios para sí mismo, ser Arthur, por lo menos durante el tiempo que dure nuestra estancia. No queremos ser groseros con nuestros anfitriones —dijo Gandalf, centrando su atención en los elfos que lo saludaban.

 

— Mithrandir —dijeron ellos y entonces empezaron a hablar en un idioma desconocido.

 

Sindarin, asumió Visenya, recordando lo hablado con el mago.

 

Ella los observó con calma, sintiendo a Arthur acercarse protectoramente a ella. Pronto se encontró recibiendo las miradas claras de los elfos, que la analizaban con ojos serios. La conversación terminó y el par de elfos asintió, se dirigieron a ella e inclinaron respetuosamente sus cabezas.

 

— Bienvenida, princesa Visenya, hija de Rhaegar Targaryen de las lejanas tierras de Poniente —dijo uno de ellos —, mi nombre es Galion, soy el consejero del rey —entonces hizo un gesto a su compañero —, él es Feren, general del ejército. Nos disculpamos por lo austero del recibimiento, pero no la esperábamos tan pronto.

 

— El viento fue favorable —comentó ella —. No es necesario disculparse, yo entiendo.

 

Por la mirada del par, eso era lo que esperaban oír. Tal vez la pensaban una princesa mimada, y según lo dicho por Gandalf, todos los elfos tenían una opinión muy pobre de los hombres… De todas las criaturas, en realidad.

 

— Siendo así, permítanos escoltarla a su majestad el rey.

 

Una vez dentro, bajando por los corredores y rodeada de cavernas, Visenya fue golpeada por una oleada de nostalgia. La oscuridad y el silencio del lugar le recordaban a Rocadragón, las cuevas hechas palacio que habían sido su hogar en sus días de infancia junto a Daenerys y Viserys.

 

_Podría vivir aquí,_ pensó.

 

Después de varios minutos se encontraron parando en una cámara, luces naranjas y cálidas la iluminaban, y había una trono alto, adornado por astas de ciervos, tan alto que necesitaba escaleras. Pero no era el trono lo que captaba la atención de Visenya, no, era el hombre, el elfo, sentado en él. Visenya nunca había sido una para perder la cabeza por los hombres, caballeros o señores, no de la manera en que la mayoría de las mujeres en la corte lo hacían. Ella era indiferente a ellos, habiendo crecido rodeada de hombres atractivos e interesada sólo si eran buenos luchadores o tenían buen tema de conversación, de cualquier forma no muchos hombres se acercaban a ella, intimidados por su linaje, su inclinación a vestir como hombre y su amor por la espada. Sí, todo eso era cierto, sin embargo, ella sabía reconocer la belleza y este rey estaba más allá de las palabras. Rhaegar y Aegon eran considerados hombres hermosos, con sus cabellos plateados y ojos purpuras, pero el ser frente a ella no tenía nada que envidiarles, era sinceramente ridículo.

 

 

 

— Su majestad —saludaron Galion y Feren.

 

— Mi señor Thranduil —saludó Gandalf, dando un paso al frente —permítame presentar a la princesa Visenya Targaryen y a su Guardia Real, Ser Arthur Dayne —entonces se volvió a la mencionada —. Princesa Visenya, el rey de Mirkwood, Thranduil Oropherion.

 

— Su majestad —dijo ella, haciendo una elegante reverencia y siendo imitada por Arthur.

 

Thranduil entonces se levantó, tomándose su tiempo para bajar del trono —. Así que esta es ella —comentó, llegando frente a ella —. Debo decir que es diferente a lo que imaginé, Mithrandir, y más joven.

 

 

Visenya tomó todo su coraje para no estremecerse bajo la mirada pesada de aquellos ojos fríos.

 

 

— Temo que mis palabras no alcanzaron para describirla, la princesa es más hermosa de lo que cualquiera podría decir —dijo Gandalf.

 

 

— Sí, hermosa para ser una hija de hombres —soltó Thranduil.

 

 

 

Visenya podía decir que ser Arthur estaba frunciendo el ceño detrás de ella, conteniéndose de salir en su defensa, ella misma apretó la mandíbula, manteniendo su expresión neutra. Ella sabía que no había pizca de fealdad en su persona, aunque a veces sintiera lo contrario; no estaba en el nivel de la belleza etérea de Daenerys o la belleza exótica de Rhaenys, pero era hermosa en su propia mezcla de sangre Valirya y de los Primeros Hombres. Visenya nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, pero no pudo evitar molestarse por las palabras que habían sido dichas con el único propósito de ofenderla.

 

 

— Ahora que nos hemos conocido, debo decir que me veo en la necesidad de romper este llamado compromiso.

 

— ¡Qué- —exclamó Arthur siendo interrumpido por Visenya, quien levantó la mano para detenerlo aun dándole la espalda.

 

 

— Mi señor —Gandalf empezó a hablar, pero Visenya también se le adelantó.

 

 

— ¿Puede decirme por qué su decisión, su majestad? Tomando en cuenta el largo viaje que mis compañeros y yo hicimos creo que merezco una explicación —dijo ella sin abandonar su expresión solemne.

 

 

Thranduil la estudió por unos instantes —. No sé lo que Mithrandir haya dicho, pero no tengo intención alguna de unirme a un mortal.

 

 

— ¿Entonces por qué aceptó el compromiso en primer lugar? —siguió ella, notando al par de elfos tensarse, era claro que nunca nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar a su rey de esa forma pasiva pero contundente en que Visenya lo estaba haciendo.

 

 

 

— Estaba curioso —respondió, mirándola despectivo desde toda su altura —. Eres una princesa sí, pero una mortal al fin y al cabo. Tu reino está demasiado lejos como para resultar de utilidad; tengo un ejército, tengo recursos y comercio. Mi reino tampoco tiene nada que ofrecer, nunca enviaría a mi pueblo a un lugar tan lejano por beneficio de una princesa que parece no valer mucho para su propia gente. Tu padre no objetó ante mi falta de regalos por tu mano, no pidió nada excepto la promesa de que serías bien cuidada. El rey Rhaegar es o un mal negociador o un buen padre cuya única preocupación es el bienestar de su hija o sólo busca deshacerse de ti. Elije la que mejor te parezca. De cualquier forma, llegaste hasta aquí porque estaba curioso de ver algo interesante en ti; Mithrandir habló maravillas de la princesa mitad lobo, mitad dragón, la sangre de hielo y fuego, pero no puedo ver nada de eso. ¿Puedes respirar fuego? ¿Puedes convertirte en lobo? —inquirió, viéndola duramente. Visenya no contestó y Thranduil sonrió sin sentimiento —. Por supuesto que no. Eso que te hace especial no es tan grandioso después de todo. No hay beneficio en un matrimonio. No para ti y ciertamente no para mí.

 

 

 

 

Arthur hervía de rabia en su lugar, su mano apretada en su espada. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta persona a hablarle de tal manera a su princesa? Rey o no, lo atacaría, pero tan furioso como estaba era consciente de las otros dos elfos en la habitación, quienes tenían sus ojos clavados en él, sin duda esperando una mala reacción. Además, estaban en un reino ajeno, con sólo él para proteger a Visenya, nunca haría nada que la pusiera en peligro así tuviera que morderse la lengua y hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

 

 

— Sus palabras son demasiado duras —dijo Gandalf, apenas filtrando su molestia en su voz —, uno pensaría que un gran rey sería más amable con una joven doncella.

 

 

— La verdad no siempre es la más amable, Mithrandir —Thranduil llevó sus manos a su espalda, luciendo indiferente de una manera molestamente egocéntrica que sólo los elfos podían lograr.

 

 

 

 

— Está bien, Gandalf —habló Visenya, por fin —. Aunque verdad, y dichas sin duda con el único fin de mi bienestar, las palabras de un desconocido no podrían importarme menos —el mago no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras —. Aunque agradezco su preocupación, su majestad —Thranduil frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño ante el tono burlón en su título —, lo que ha dicho no es ajeno a mí. He estudiado todos los escenarios posibles en mi mente, su decisión no es una sorpresa —y de la cual estaba infinitamente aliviada, es verdad que hubiera aceptado el matrimonio, pero habiéndose abierto otro camino y conociendo ahora lo desagradable que era este rey nadie podía culparla por aceptar el escape que se le ofrecía —. Respeto lo que ha decidido.

 

 

 

 

— Bien, en vista de que hemos resuelto esto, la invito a usted y a su guardia a descansar y partir lo más pronto posible a su reino —hizo entonces una seña a Galion, pero su atención pronto volvió a Visenya, que habló tranquilamente, como si él nunca hubiera pronunciado palabra entre su última oración y la siguiente.

 

 

— Y así espero respete mis decisiones porque con todo respeto, rey Thranduil, no regresaré a mi reino —sus palabras se ganaron las miradas atentas de todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

 

 

— Princesa, ¿qué está diciendo? —Arthur se acercó a ella.

 

 

— Lo que escuchaste, ser —respondió ella —. No volveré a Poniente.

 

Thranduil sonrió como si supiera un secreto —. No quieres sufrir la vergüenza de regresar tras ser rechazada.

 

 

— El rechazo y la vergüenza no me son ajenos, hace años que he aprendido a lidiar con ellos por lo que ya carecen de importancia —el rey elfo la vio atentamente, ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por el brillo apagado de sus ojos sabía que no era tan indolente como decía.

 

 

— Si no es por la vergüenza, ¿por qué? —inquirió él. Visenya entonces clavó sus ojos, de un imposible gris purpúreo, en los azules helados del elfo.

 

Thranduil de pronto sintió que algo agudo y caliente, como acero recién forjado, le tocaba el alma. No había pizca de mentira en esos ojos solemnes.

 

 

— Porque por primera vez desde que nací puedo ser libre.

 

 

A sus palabras le siguió un silencio que nadie parecía querer romper. Fue una declaración fuerte y sin embargo había una capa de tristeza enterrada bajo toda esa fuerza de voluntad que parecía emanar de ella en oleadas.

 

 

Fue Thranduil quien rompió el silencio —. ¿A dónde irás entonces? No pretenderás hospedaje aquí en Mirkwood, ¿o sí?

 

 

 

— Nunca podría tomar ventaja de su amabilidad, mi señor —dijo ella, tan descarada —. Gandalf me ha hablado de la Tierra Media, es un lugar vasto y grande, estoy segura que encontraré mi camino. Me complace que hayamos resuelto el asunto que nos ocupaba. Ahora, si me disculpa, no lo molestaré más con mi presencia. Fue un placer conocerlo, rey Thranduil —tras una reverencia dio media vuelta y emprendió camino sin darle oportunidad a nadie de hablar —. Ser Arthur —instó al caballero, quien claramente tenía mucho que decirle. Arthur hizo una rápida reverencia y siguió a su princesa.

 

 

— No conoces el camino en este palacio, te perderás si vas sin escolta —habló de repente Thranduil, ganándose la atención de Gandalf y de sus parientes, quienes seguían tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

 

 

— Tengo buena memoria y no es mi primera vez en una cueva —dijo Visenya sin detener sus pasos.

 

 

 

Thranduil inclinó su cabeza, suprimiendo una sonrisa; esta hija de hombres no podía darle nada de valor, pero al menos podría entretenerlo por un tiempo —. Un momento, princesa Visenya —llamó.

 

 

 

La Targaryen paró, era la primera vez que el elfo se dirigía a ella de una forma civil, sin embargo, no se volvió.

 

 

— He sido desconsiderado con mi tratamiento para con usted. Es una princesa y como tal merece mi respeto, en especial cuando ha venido aquí en el mejor de los espíritus y por invitación. Así que permítame redimirme e invitarla a quedarse en mi palacio, como mi huésped.

 

 

 

Antes de que Visenya pudiera decir algo, Gandalf se adelantó —. Piénsalo, querida, independientemente de un mal comienzo, un amigo en tierra desconocida siempre es una bendición.

 

 

 

Ella quería negarse, tan fuertemente quería rechazar la inesperada invitación, pero Gandalf tenía razón. Además, no tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para conseguir lo que necesitaba, como un caballo, moneda y víveres, así como estudiar algún mapa y hacerse una idea de por dónde se estaría moviendo.

 

 

Volteó entonces, miró a ser Arthur, entonces a Gandalf y por último a Thranduil. Asintió.

 

 

Thranduil la miró, satisfecho —. Bienvenida seas a mi reino, princesa.

 

 

La mirada que ella le dio era de acero —. Gracias.

 

 

— Galion, asegúrate de que la princesa y su caballero tengan habitaciones, comida, bebida y que descansen.

 

 

El mencionado asintió y se dirigió al par —. Por aquí, mi señora, ser.

 

 

 

Los tres se alejaron y Thranduil volvió su atención al mago —. Parece que tienes algo que tratar conmigo, Mithrandir —dijo mientras regresaba a sentarse en su trono, no sin antes reconocer la presencia de Feren, quien permanecía obedientemente en silencio, atento a cualquier necesidad de su rey.

 

 

 

— ¿Por qué tratarla de esa manera? Debo decir que no me sorprende, pero no había necesidad de ser tan cruel.

 

 

— Nunca han sido mi preocupación las sensibilidades delicadas de otros, sólo me interesa mi pueblo y esa princesa humana que trajiste no es gran cosa. Y por lo que vi, ella aguantó bastante bien y salió de un compromiso que tampoco quería. En lo que a mí respecta, no perdió nada.

 

 

 

— Visenya es muy importante para su reino, pero todos ahí son demasiado ciegos para notarlo. Ella es más de lo parece.

 

 

 

— ¿No somos todos más de lo que parecemos?

 

 

 

 

— Y yo me pregunto por qué la invitaste a quedarse después de todo.

 

 

— Aunque esto terminó en un conveniente escape para ella, vino por mi causa. Yo me hago responsable de mis acciones y darle asilo es lo menos que puedo hacer a pesar de las molestias. Tus preocupaciones son innecesarias, mientras permanezca en mis tierras tendrá mi protección.

 

 

— No temo por ella, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. Su destino, sin embargo… —negó con la cabeza —. Le agradezco sus atenciones, mi señor Thranduil y espero que, con el tiempo suficiente, su venda caiga y la vea. La vea de verdad porque ella es una maravilla, y se dé cuenta de que todo lo que llama molestias no lo son. Sólo no tome demasiado tiempo o la perderá como Poniente la perdió, y créame cuando digo que esa es una de las vergüenzas más grande de todas.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban algo como esto? La verdad yo no. Esta historia es el resultado de semanas de ver una y otra vez The Hobbit (que me gusta más que The Lord of the Rings), de leer fanfics sobre Thranduil y ver video en YT. ¿Cómo llegué a Visenya? Bueno, no estoy segura. Culpo a la cafeína.  
> Ya veremos cómo resulta esto. Den le amor, ¿sí?


End file.
